digimon_tamer_island_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Digi-Dex
This is the official Digi-Dex used by DTI. It's currently a work in progress but we hope to soon have it full up and running with official lines of how a Digimon can Digivolve within the Guild. Test *A **Agumon [R] **Airdramon [C] **Akatorimon [C] **Allomon [A] **Andromon [U] **Angemon [C] **Ankylomon [C] **Apemon [C] **Aquilamon [C] **Armadillomon [R] **Archelomon [A] **Arukenimon [U] **Arukenimon (Disguise) [U] **[AeroVeedramon [U (Lim)]] **[Agumon DS [R (Lim)]] **[AlturBallistamon [U (Lim)]] **[Angewomon [U (Lim)]] **[Arkadimon [F (Lim)]] **[Arkadimon [T (Lim)]] **[Arkadimon [R (Lim)]] **[Arkadimon [C (Lim)]] **[Arkadimon [U (Lim)]] **[Arresterdramon [C (Lim)]] **[Arresterdramon SM [U (Lim)]] **[Aruraumon [R (Lim)]] **[Asuramon [U (Lim)]] **[Aegisdramon [M (Res)]] **[BM|Agumon BM [R (Res)]] **[Agunimon [H-H (Res)]] **[Alphamon [M {RK} (Res)]] **[Owryu|Alphamon Owryu [M (Res)]] **[|AncientBeetlemon [M {LW} (Res)]] **[AncientGarurumon [M {LW} (Res)]] **[AncientGreymon [M {LW} (Res)]] **[AncientKazemon [M {LW} (Res)]] **[AncientMegatheriummon [M {LW} (Res)]] **[AncientMermaimon [M {LW} (Res)]] **[AncientSphinxmon [M {LW} (Res)]] **[AncientTroiamon [M {LW} (Res)]] **[AncientVolcamon [M {LW} (Res)]] **[AncientWisemon [M {LW} (Res)]] **[Antylamon [U {Deva} (Res)]] **[Anubismon [M (Res)]] **[Apocalymon [M (Res)]] **[Apollomon [M {O12} (Res)]] **[DM|Apollomon DM [M {DG} (Res) Xros]] **[Whispered|Apollomon Whispered [M {DG} (Res)]] **[Arbormon [H-H (Res)]] **[Argomon [U (Res)]] **[Argomon [M (Res)]] **[Arkadimon [M (Res)]] **[Arkadimon [M^1 (Res)]] **[Armageddemon [M (Res)]] **[Armamon [? (Res)]] **[Armormon [U (Res)]] **[Astamon [U (Res)]] **[Hakase|Agumon Hakase [R (Spe)]] **[X|Agumon X [R (Spe)]] **[Aldamon [H-A (Spe)]] **[X|Allomon X [C (Spe)]] **[Amon [? (Special)]] **[Atamadekachimon [? (Spe)]] **[Azulongmon [M {Sov} {GD} (Spe)]] *B **Babydmon [T] **Bakemon [C] **Baromon [A] **BelleStarrmon [M] **Betamon [R] **Birdramon [C] **Biyomon [R] **BlackGargomon [C] **BlackMegaGargomon [M] **BlackRapidmon [U] **BladeKuwagamon [C] **BlueMeramon [U] **Boarmon [A] **Botamon [F] **Brachiomon [U] **Bukamon [T] **Bullmon [A] **Butterflymon [A] **[Baalmon [U (Lim)]] **[Babamon [M (Lim)]] **[Ballistamon [C (Lim)]] **[BalliBastemon [U (Lim) Xros]] **[BantyoLeomon [M (Lim)]] **[BantyoLillymon [M (Lim)]] **[BantyoStingmon [M (Lim)]] **[Bearmon [R (Lim)]] **[Betsumon [U (Lim)]] **[(Black)|BishopChessmon (Black) [U (Lim)]] **[(White)|BishopChessmon (White) [U (Lim)]] **[BlackAgumon [R (Lim)]] **[BlackGabumon [R (Lim)]] **[BlackGarurumon [C (Lim)]] **[BlackGreymon [C (Lim)]] **[BlackGrowlmon [C (Lim)]] **[BlackGuilmon [R (Lim)]] **[BlackImperialdramon [M (Lim)]] **[BlackKingNumemon [U (Lim)]] **[BlackMetalGarurumon [M (Lim)]] **[BlackMetalGreymon [U (Lim)]] **[BlackOmnimon [M {Royal Knight} (Lim)]] **[BlackWarGreymon [M (Lim)]] **[BlackWarGrowlmon [U (Lim)]] **[BlackWereGarurumon [U (Lim)]] **[Blastmon [C (Lim)]] **[Blossomon [U (Lim)]] **[Bokomon [R (Lim)]] **[Boltmon [M (Lim)]] **[Bombmon [F (Lim)]] **[Boogeymon [C (Lim)]] **[Breakdramon [M (Lim)]] **[Budmon [T (Lim)]] **[Burgermon [R (Lim)]] **[Burgermon [C (Lim)]] **[Bacchusmon [M {O12} (Res)]] **[DM|Bacchusmon Deisui Mode [M (Res)]] **[Bagramon [M (Res)]] **[Bakomon [? (Res)]] **[BalliPersiamon [? (Res)]] **[BM|BantyoLeomon Burst Mode [M (Res)]] **[Barbamon [M {DL} (Res)]] **[Beelzemon Fusion [M (Res)]] **[Beelzemon {DL} [M (Res)]] **[BM|Beelzemon Burst Mode [M (Res)]] **[Beetlemon [H-H (Res)]] **[RM|Belphemon Rage Mode {DL} [M (Res)]] **[SM|Belphemon Sleep Mode [M (Res)]] **[BigMamemon [U (Res)]] **[BioDarkdramon [M (Res)]] **[BioLotusmon [M (Res)]] **[BlackGatomon [C (Res)]] **[FM|BlackImperialdramon Fighter Mode [M^1 (Res)]] **[BlackSeraphimon [M (Res)]] **[BomberNanimon [C (Res)]] **[Buraimon [C (Res)]] **[BurningGreymon [H-B (Res)]] **[Butenmon [U (Res)]] **[Baihumon [M {Sov} (Spe)]] **[Batterymon [? (Spe))]] **[Beelzemon X [M (Spe)]] **[Beowolfmon [H-H (Spe)]] **[Betamon X [R (Spe)]] **[BlackWarGreymon X [M (Spe)]] **[Burpmon [? (Spe)]] *C **Candlemon [R] **Chamelemon [A] **Cherrymon [U] **Chibomon [F] **Chrysalimon [C] **Chuumon [R] **Coatlmon [A] **Coelamon [C] **Crabmon [R] **Cyberdramon [U] **Cyclonemon [C] **[ChaosGallantmon [M (Lim)]] **[Chapmon [T (Lim)]] **[B|Cherubimon Black [M (Lim)]] **[ChibiKamemon [R (Lim)]] **[ChibiShoutmon [R (Lim) Xros]] **[Chirinmon [U (Lim)]] **[Chikurimon [R (Lim)]] **[Cho-Hakkaimon [U (Lim)]] **[Clockmon [C (Lim)]] **[Clockmon Fusion [C (Lim)]] **[Commandramon [R (Lim)]] **[Blue|Coredramon Blue [C (Lim)]] **[Green|Coredramon Green [C (Lim)]] **[Cutemon [R (Lim)]] **[Cyberdramon Fusion [U (Lim)]] **[Callismon [M (Res)]] **[Calmaramon [H-B (Res)]] **[Cannondramon [M (Res)]] **[CardmonC1 [R (Res)]] **[CardmonC2 [R (Res)]] **[CardmonR1 [U (Res)]] **[CardmonR2 [U (Res)]] **[CardmonU1 [C (Res)]] **[CardmonU2 [C (Res)]] **[CardmonS1 [M (Res)]] **[CardmonS2 [M (Res)]] **[Caturamon [U {Deva} (Res)]] **[Centarumon [C (Res)]] **[Cerberumon [U (Res)]] **Cerberumon Jinrou Mode (Res) **[Ceresmon [M {O12} (Res)]] **[Chaosdramon [M (Res)]] **[Chaosmon [M (Res)]] **[VA|Chaosmon Valdur Arm [M (Res)]] **[CM|ChaosGallantmon Chaos Mode [M (Res)]] **[Core|ChaosGallantmon Core [M (Res)]] **[ChaosGrimmon [U (Res)]] **[ChaosPiedmon [M {CG} (Res)]] **[ChaosSeadramon [M {CG} (Res)]] **[ChaosWarGreymon [M {CG} (Res)]] **[Cherubimon [M {GA} (Res)]] **[Chicchimon [T (Res)]] **[DM|Chronomon Destroyer Mode [M (Res)]] **[HM|Chronomon Holy Mode [M (Res)]] **[ClavisAngemon [M (Res)]] **[Conomon [F (Res)]] **[Coronamon [R (Res)]] **[Craniamon [M {RK} (Res)]] **[Crescemon [U (Res)]] **[Cupimon [T (Res)]] **[Calumon [T (Spe)]] **[CannonBeemon [U (Spe)]] **[X|Chaosdramon X [M (Spe)]] **[Chibickmon [T (Spe)]] **[ChibiKiwimon [R (Spe)]] **[X|Crabmon X [R (Spe)]] *D *E *F *G *H *I *J *K *L *M *N *O *P *Q *R *S *T *U *V *W *X *Y *Z